Sinnoh Dex: Diamond and Pearl
by StrangerWithAMoustache
Summary: AU Each region from Kanto to Hoenn has had its own set of heroes, young, daring and brave. Now, it's now Sinnoh's turn to breed its own set of champions, champions from Twinleaf. An AU of the DPPT arc of Pokemon Special. No pairings as of now.


**Sinnoh Dex: Diamond and Pearl**

* * *

**A/N: Please no flames.**

This is the first pokemon story that I will ever write...so please bear with me (aside from the fact it's been a long time since I wrote a fic). I've always liked Pokemon from the start. My first game ever was Gold. Then I eventually followed the whole thing even up til now. I've been recently reading the manga up until the Platinum Chapter. As much as I love the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Dexholders, I really want the DPPT trio to get my first fic. I felt they were a bit underrated (Duh, they're just new...well not really since Black and White already started some time ago along HGSS -which already ended I think-) so I decided to give them some spotlight. Hope you enjoy!

Note:

Hello- Present/normal situation

_Hello-_ A flashback or anything coming from an object like radio, TV etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon...then I would be dead. Why? I would be in frickin' heaven right now

* * *

_Welcome, to the world of Pokemon!_

**Chapter one: **

_The cold blowing breeze blended with the harsh sunlight. Sinnoh's weather never was the best but at moments like this, the weather complied with the mood of the scenery. There on the grass sat numerous children, all up and giddy watching the two funny men on the stage. _

_"Thank you for letting us brighten your day!" said a man wearing a Jigglypuff hat. _

_"Don't forget to once again laugh along with us, Blue sky Pipin..." said the man wearing a Clefairy hat._

_"And Purin."_

_"Thank you once again!"_

_The famous Johto comedian duo slowly went down the stage all the while waving their hands as they said farewell to the enthusiastic children. Howls of laughter and applause filled the whole of the nursery school of Twinleaf. Twinleaf, although incomparable to the luxurious cities of Sinnoh, can be considered as one of the most relaxing and serene places to live in. A sign saying 'Fresh and Free' was the perfect way to describe the ease of living in this small town._

_"That was awesome!" said a blond boy not older than the age of five. "Nobody can make anyone laugh this much."_

_He quickly stood up and placed himself in front of his new friend. He stood with great pride and determination as he stared down at his friend with his sharp amber eyes. He had a round face and light skin which matched his upbeat personality. He was wearing a short-sleeved orange striped shirt and dark grey pants. His hair was a bright shade of blond curling up in opposite directions and his childish face wore a wide grin. His boyish attitude gave away his impatient and hot blooded nature. He was as pumped as anyone could be. Excitement filled his veins as he spoke._

_"Hey, don't you think that was one of the best? I mean have you seen anyone else make the whole town laugh?" He said as he lightly wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes._

_His friend was sitting down in front of munching away on his cookies and sandwiches. His appetite never seemed to lower down as he focused on finishing everything inside his lunchbox. He was around the same age as his blond friend looking only a few months older. His hair was raven black and his chubby face was covered in numerous crumbs of food. His skin was tan and his height was short compared to his friend. He wore a black vest over his white shirt and loose blue pants. His striking lazy blue eyes seemed focused but his thoughts however were elsewhere._

_"...Hey?...Did you hear me?.. Dia? Diamond!"_

_"Huh?...Oh yeah, Pearl."_

_"Yeah, so I've decided!" said Pearl with a determined smile "We're going to be just as awesome as them!"_

_Diamond stared at his friend for a moment as he tried to register the idea into his head._

_"Huh? I don't get it." Said Diamond as he scratched the back of his head "What do you mean Pearl?"_

_"Dia, what's not to get?" Pearl said as he pumped up a fist "When we grow up, we're going to be funny just like them...maybe even funnier!"_

_Everyone in the nursery started to exit. They all decided it was time to head back to the comfort of their homes. Dia and Pearl's parents walked just right behind them on their way home._

_"Isn't that going to be hard?" Dia questioned as he placed another cookie into his mouth "Itsh gowing tshu chtake a long tshime."_

_"Then we'll have to start right now!" Pearl exclaimed_

_"Eh?"_

_"Dia swallow the cookie now!"_

_"Ehh?"_

_"We're going to practice!"_

_"Ehhh?"_

_"Would ya stop eating!"_

_"EHHHH?"_

_After a few more attempts, Pearl managed to make Dia focus on their very first training session. Pearl took out a small notebook out of his bag and wrote on the cover 'Manzai'. He pondered for a while for a good topic for their skit as they walked back to their homes, talking to himself as he did so. Dia, on the other hand silently observed his surroundings looking for anything that may peak his interest. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes and looked at the source. He saw a trio Bidoof as they played and tackled one another._

_"Hey Pearl, Look!" Dia said as he pointed towards the trio._

_Pearl took a look at the trio of Bidoof and stared in awe. It was rare for the both of them to see wild Pokemon interact with each other seeing as they were not old enough to explore. The Bidoof played with each other slowly coming out of the bushes._

_"What kind of Pokemon are they?" Pearl asked as he continued to watch the Bidoof's little game "I'm sure when they evolve they'll be really strong!"_

_"Yeah!" Dia said as his eyes were glued on the unusual trio of Pokemon "Well, speaking of Pokemon..."_

_Suddenly, Pearl's eyes widened at Dia's statement. It was as if he had found the treasure of Lake Verity. He immediately grabbed Dia's shoulders and shook them._

_"Dia, that's it!" Pearl said, his voice shaking with excitement "That's our manzai!"_

_Dia merely stared at Pearl's idea in confusion._

_"What's a manzai?" Dia asked as he tried to grasp Pearl's thinking. Upon hearing his statement, Pearl immediately jumped in surprise and disappointment._

_"Pokemon! Everything about Pokemon. That'll be what our gag will be about!" Pearl explained as he let go of Diamond "Here, I'll start. Speaking of Pokemon..."_

_"Speaking of Pokemon...?" Dia said unsure of what Pearl was getting at._

_"Just repeat after me, Dia." Pearl said as he quickly jotted down in his notebook "And try to catch up to the punchline."_

_"Speaking of Pokemon..."_

_"Speaking of Pokemon...~"_

"Speaking of Pokemon...Did you know that Pokemon can catch sicknesses in battle, these are called status ailments."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, actually these can really pull down your Pokemon during a batt-"

"AT-CHOOO! Sorry 'bout that Pearl"

"Are you sure you're all right Dia? You were sick the other day."

"..."

"Dia?"

"..."

"Diamond?"

"I'm POKE-AYYYY~"

**_SLAP!_**

"I don't find that very uplifting."

"Owww..."

"Anyways, for example, when your Pokemon gets poisoned its health goes down every turn, and when your Pokemon gets paralyzed it may be unable to move. Your Pokemon may even still have the status ailment after the battle."

"Oh, in that case can we have a battle tonight?"

"Huh, why is that?"

"So I can get SLEEP and be cured the next day!"

**_SLAP!_**

"THEY ONLY AFFECT POKEMON YOU IDIOT!"

Dia rubbed the side of his face as he watched his best friend pace around the floor of his living room, thinking of new gags to add to the short skit. Dia's home was simple, the walls were painted a dark shade of blue and bright sunlight crept through the open windows. A wide TV stood at the centre of the room furniture surrounding it. His home was just like any other in Twinleaf, simple, fresh and serene.

For six years, Dia and Pearl have been the best of friends. Neither one can be separated from the other. If not for their clashing looks, they would be easily mistaken as long lost brothers. They were complete opposites yet somehow their differences are what made them inseparable. Ever since their childhood, they have shared the dream of becoming famous comedians, endlessly persevering toward that same dream. Now here they are practicing in the contours of Dia's house, practicing their routine.

"Hmmm...those last few lines were a bit rusty, not to mention blunt. Let's take it from the top, Dia!" Pearl said as he turned only to find his friend staring at the television with curious eyes while eating from his bag of potato chips.

"Dia? Are you even listening!"

_~"Pokemon are by our side, always, I hope you will understand the meaning of those words." _

_'That was the comment left by Prof. Rowan, who has returned to Sinnoh from the Kanto region. That concludes our special program, "Let's ask Prof. Rowan!" Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time, same place, same channel'~_

"A Pokemon professor, huh~" Diamond said as he placed a hand under his chin "It's not every day that someone famous comes to Sinnoh, right Pearl?"

"Yeah," Pearl said as walked over and turned off the TV, a small vein appearing on his head. Dia's jaw dropped in shock. "But that just proves that we have to work even harder! Now back to pract-"

"Pearl!" Dia's mother called as she entered the room carrying a small plate of sandwiches. Dia's looks definitely came from his mother. Her hair was a dark shade of blue, pulled to the side with a clip and her eyes were a tainted violet-blue. She wore an apron over her long-sleeved dress and white flats. "I'm sorry for interrupting your practice but your mother called, she says to come home. She has an errand waiting for you."

"Aw, darn it!" Pearl said as he slapped a hand to his forehead "I forgot about that. Guess we'll have to practice later... See you later Dia! AND DON'T FORGET TO MEMORIZE YOUR LINES OR ELSE!"

And with that, he dashed out of the house, leaving a trail of dust as he disappeared.

Pearl was always on the go, running errands for his mom and maybe even for some close neighbours. He worked with such haste that he can race against a delivery man's truck. That was just how Pearl was, always ready for anything that comes his way. Dia, on the other hand, hardly left home due to his mother's fear that he wouldn't be able to take care of himself, always needing someone to lean on. He would only leave home if he was with Pearl or anyone who could take care of themselves.

"Dia?" His mother softly asked. "Would you like to tag along with Pearl? It's been a while since you've been out."

Dia looked at his mother with observant eyes. He always knew that whatever he did and wherever he went, his mother would always have a huge tinge of worry in her heart. But even so, he had long desired to be outside, to experience life to the fullest even if he will have to miss a few episodes of Taurina Omega. He wanted to be like Pearl, a person who can stand on his own two feet. That was why he was happy to have Pearl as a best friend, someone he can look up to especially in the absence of his father.

"Thanks mom, I'll be careful on my out." Dia said as he wore his hat and swiped a pokeball off the table. He waved goodbye to his mother as he walked out of the house and breathed in the scent of fresh air. He looked at his surroundings and saw many people out in the sun. Slowly, he walked to the next block and in front of Pearl's house. Just as he was about to knock-

**THUD!**

A strong force pushed him back a few steps. His head started to hurt and spin at the same time.

"What was that about! Oh jeez, forgot something!" A loud voice said as it dashed back inside.

Dia slowly regained his stance and walked back to the front of the open door. He was surprised as he saw a woman standing by it.

"Oh, if it isn't Diamond!" Pearl's mother said as she stood by the door "Don't be shy, come on in."

Unlike Dia and his mother, Pearl and his mom look nothing alike, well aside from their quirky attitude that is. Pearl's mother had brown wavy hair with matching auburn eyes, a sharp contrast to Pearl's bright blond and amber colours. One thing however was similar between the two, and that was their fast manner of speech. The rest of Pearl's personality came from his father, Palmer.

"Hello, Mrs. Palmer." said Diamond as he walked inside.

"You're probably looking for Pearl, right? He's upstairs getting ready." She replied as she took something out of the living room drawer. "Diamond, if you don't mind, can you tag along with Pearl and deliver this to my friend in Sandgem? Don't worry, that friend of mine already knows Pearl so you don't have to go through too much trouble. Ok?"

Diamond simply nodded as he took the parcel. He rotated the parcel in his hands curious of what's inside.

"I'm gonna go get Pearl now. Thanks Ma'am." Dia said as he made his way up the stairs "I'll help Pearl make sure it gets there!"

"Thanks, Diamond!" Pearl's mother watched as Dia climbed up the stairs to her son.

Diamond turned the doorknob and let himself inside Pearl's room. Pearl's room was wide, maybe even wider than his was. It was decorated with posters of Masters Blue Sky Pipin and Purin and various Pokemon tournaments. His bed sat at the corner of the room and a small desk sat beside it. His study table was stacked with many gadgets and papers, including a laptop and a journal. Pearl's room was filled with everything a to-be trainer would need. Pearl sat at the center of the room, stuffing a pokeball and phone inside his messenger bag.

"Oh hey Diamond! Seeing as you're here, I'm guessing mom told you already. Don't worry about it, we'll only be there for a while then when we get back we're gonna start on our routine again, got it?"

"Yep." Dia said as he pulled a thumbs up "I even memorized my part!" Pearl merely sweat dropped at his _very_ enthusiastic friend.

"In that case, why don't we practice the back-up routine before we get going?" Pearl said as he walked over to his best friend and readied himself "Speaking of Poke-"

"Pearl, get going! The package should arrive by noon!" Mrs. Palmer's voice rang through the house.

"Yeah Ma!" Pearl shouted down the stairs. "Just a sec!"

"Pearl, what did you say?" Pearl's mother crossed her arms as she looked expectantly at Pearl from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes, _Mommy._" Pearl said as he grinded his teeth in annoyance "For Arceus' sake Mom, you're just the same as Dad!"

"Who's Dad?"

"I mean _Daddy-" _Pearl's eyes widened at his so-called mistake. "Wait no- ARRGGHHH! Forget it." Pearl then turned to Dia and spoke.

"I'll go on ahead. I still need to get a few things before going. I'll be waiting on the road, Dia!" Pearl said grabbing his bag as he ran out of his room.

"Pearl wait-" Dia tried to ask his already on the move friend. Before he was able to call him again, Pearl stuck his head at the side of the door.

"By the way, it's a 10 million fine if you're late!" Pearl said before he once again dashed off to who knows where.

"Pearl, you should really slow down once in a while." Dia said as he shook his head and walked out Pearl's room.

Dia sighed in defeat as he pulled out a bag of cookies in his bag. He popped one after another into his mouth as he walked out of the house, bidding farewell to his best friend's mother. Dia walked up another few blocks north of Pearl's house. His hand was buried deep inside his bag of cookies and his face was plastered with chocolate. A tuft of blond hair came into his view and he quickly sprinted... or at least as quick as he could.

"Slow as always, Dia." Pearl said as Dia stood in front of him trying to catch his breath. "All right, time to deliver this package!"

Just as Pearl was about to run at the speed of light, he noticed that his friend didn't move an inch from where he stood.

"What is it, Dia?"

"Remember the last time we went into the tall grass?" Dia said as they both flinched at the memory.

Last time they went into the tall grass a whole flock of enraged Bidoof chased them across town. Their parents were even forced to contact the police just to get them out of tree and away from the enraged Pokemon. Well it started when Dia had unfortunately stepped into their territory and everything else went downhill from there. If fighting them off was already difficult, escaping them was just as pretty.

"Don't you think we should find another way around it?"

"Oh right...no problem! We have Chatler and Lax right? So we'll be all right." Pearl said as he took a few steps forward before he brought himself to a halt "Actually I've got an idea. You know how wild Pokemon jump out when you go into tall grass?"

"I think I know what you're getting at Pearl but isn't that a bit-"

"So what you do is you scoot over to the next patch of grass before any wild Pokemon can appear! If we're fast, we won't encounter any wild Pokemon."

"But Pearl-" Dia said as he tried to reach out to the hasty blond.

"Ok stick with me! Ok, here we go." Pearl said as he pushed Diamond in front of him, hoping this way he will be able to increase Dia's already low speed.

"Pearl, I don't think this is a good idea..." Dia said as he braced himself from the upcoming pain.

"Come on, Dia. We've been through this and this is the only way to Sandgem. Besides the faster we get there, the better!" Pearl said as he pushed Dia closer to the tall grass.

"Wait Pearl-"

"Ready, set, GO!"

"UWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Stuck all over his body were shreds of grass, dirt, mud and even the occasional twigs. Dia took off his hat and dusted it off of anything that is brown and green or both in this matter. He gathered himself together and walked over to his friend who happens to be standing at the front porch of a house, all clean and free of anything made of earth. It was as if Dia was used as a plow (or rather human shield) to get half way through the two huge patches of tall grass.

"You all right there, buddy?" Pearl said worried as he turned towards Diamond "Sorry about a while ago, Dia. At least we got here all safe and sound right?"

"It's all right Pearl~ Since we're already here it doesn't exactly mean we have to go through that again, right?" Dia said as he took out the last twig out of his vest.

"Right. Now let's get over to Ma's friend and deliver the parcel." Pearl said as he walked across the porch and knocked at the door. An elderly woman answered the door with a small smile.

"Oh Pearl, is that you?" the elder asked as she took a few steps forward "My, you've grown! When was the last time I saw you? Was it a year ago... oh I can't recall."

"That was yesterday, ma'am." Pearl said as sweat dropped at the side of his face. 'Well, at least she remembers my name'.

"I hope your mother didn't trouble you because of me." The elderly woman said as she leaned against the door frame.

"No, no, it's fine, ma'am." Pearl said before gesturing to his friend "Actually, I had a friend of mine help me get here, ma'am, meet Diamond."

"Oh, how nice to meet you! And thank you as well for helping deliver the parcel." The elder said as she smiled at Diamond.

"You're welcome! By the way, here's your package from Ma." Pearl said as he tapped Dia's shoulder.

"Huh, What is it Pearl?" Dia turned to Pearl in confusion.

"Dia, the package?" Pearl said as he held out a hand in front of him.

"..." Dia just stared at Pearl "What package?"

Pearl fell flat on the floor as he heard his friend's words. How astonished he was to have heard him said that. He quickly regained his composure and controlled his irritation.

"Dia no I mean-Diamond, the package. You know the box that Ma gave you?" Pearl said rubbing his temples.

"Oh right!" Dia snapped his fingers before digging his hands into his bag full of treats.

Pearl stood beside him tapping his feet expectantly as the red- scarved boy dug into his bag, looking for the medium-sized box.

"Uhh, Pearl?" Dia said hesitantly looking at the impatient blond.

"What is it, Dia?" Pearl said as he looked expectantly at Diamond, his sharp amber eyes intimidating him to no end.

"I lost it." Dia bluntly said.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him towards the edge of town in lightning speed.

"Dia. Explain yourself! What happened?" Pearl said as he glared at his friend, slightly irritated.

"You see...umm...when we were running through the tall grass, I felt my bag open so I immediately closed it to keep me from losing anything. It's just that I wasn't able to check if everything was still there because I was trying to catch up with you." Dia explained rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what you're telling me is that you somehow lost it on the way here." Pearl said as he calmed down, understanding Dia's explanation.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Pearl." Dia apologized hanging his head down in guilt.

"Don't worry about it Diamond." Pearl said as he laid a hand on Dia's shoulder "In that case, we'll just have to retrace our steps and find it right?"

"Right." Dia smiled in relief.

"Let's go." Pearl said as he led them towards through the lush greens of Route 201.

Pearl and Diamond trudged through the grass in search of the parcel. They clawed through the ground, searching in the thickness of the tall grass.

'Where could it be?' Pearl thought as he continued his search 'I know that Dia must have dropped it here somewhere'

Dia may be slow but when he has his priorities straight, his brain sure knew how to work. Pearl was clearly aware of that. For that, he was thankful that Dia knew what happened even as everything was in a rush, whereas, he was more focused on getting to town without encountering wild Pokemon.

"Pearl! I found it!" Dia said as he grabbed the parcel and placed it securely inside his bag.

"Good job, Dia!" Pearl pumped his fist as he walked toward Diamond.

Suddenly, a loud cry boomed through the whole area. Dia and Pearl immediately covered their ears from the sharp noise. They could hardly hear themselves talk as the cries drew closer.

"Dia! What's happening!" Pearl shouted through the loud piercing sound.

"I don't know Pearl!" Dia answered "I swear I didn't do anything this time!"

Slowly, the area surrounding them got darker and darker. It was as if a huge shadow cascaded over them. Seeing their surroundings, the two trainers looked up to the sky, eyes widening as they did. There, above them a flock of Starly flew in circles as if they were waiting for their prey. Dia and Pearl froze in shock having seen the unusual flock. Sure, they were once chased by enraged Bidoof to no end but this however was different. This time they were cornered and had no way escaping.

Suddenly, one after the other, the Starly dived towards them at amazing speed, flapping their wings as hard as any Flying Pokemon could. Dia and Pearl thankfully dodged the first few attacks but this one caught them off guard. As Pearl and Dia ducked, covered and stepped away from harm, a Staravia flew toward them from behind, about to attack them to their end.

"Dia, watch out!" Pearl said as he ran for cover. Dia, unfortunately lacked great speed and instead closed his eyes braced himself for impact. "Dia!"

At that moment, a sound of a Pokeball was heard and out came two Normal-type Pokemon. One was a parakeet-like Pokemon with its head in the shape of a Musical note and its tail shaped like a metronome. The other was a bear-like baby Pokemon which had long dark fur and small black eyes.

"Chatler!"

"Lax!"

Just as the Staravia came close to Diamond, Lax flung its berries towards the bigger Pokemon's face while Chatler used Chatter. The Staravia started getting confused and blinded due to Chatler's attack and Lax's berries. It fell out of course and into the tall grass, defeated. Diamond stood up and walked away from the Staravia in case it regains consciousness.

"Thanks Lax, Chatler." Dia said smiling brightly at the two Pokemon. The two trainers started giving out commands to their Pokemon, defeating one Starly after the other as they stood behind each other's back.

"Chatler, use Peck!"

"Lax, Roll out now!"

Thankfully, they were able to decrease the flock by half. Pearl wiped away the sweat from his brow. His father has long prepared him for situations like this saying 'A man has to stand up for his own battles and not escape!' Having inherited his father's battle sense, Pearl quickly caught on to the enemy Pokemon attacks, countering them even before they could lay harm on the both of them.

"Chatler, fly towards the left then use Aerial Ace!" Pearl commanded just as Chatler almost bumped into a Starly. "Follow it up with another Peck!"

Diamond, on the other hand, had a bit more difficulty since his Pokemon wasn't a flying type, having to stay on the ground due to gravity. Lax had thankfully endured most of the attacks it wasn't able to dodge and stood its ground firmly. Just in time, Dia found a way around his disadvantage and formulated a counterattack plan.

"Lax, wait for it..." Dia said as he looked towards the enemy flying towards his Pokemon "Now, use Tackle!"

All of a sudden, a loud screech was heard, immobilizing the two trainers' Pokemon. It was louder than what they have heard before. They once again looked up at the circling flock of Starly, only to find two Staravias, staring down at them.

"Oh no..." Dia said as his voice slowly faltered.

"Dia, we'll have to take out those two first." Pearl said as he took a step forward "Let's work together!"

"Yeah!" Dia agreed as he stood by his strong-willed friend.

Just as Dia and Pearl gave out their orders, the two Staravias flew down at great speed toward their Pokemon.

"Chatler, Dodge it now!" Unfortunately, the bird Pokemon wasn't able to match its tempo to the Staravia and received a great deal of damage. "Chatler!"

"Lax! Use Roll out!" Dia commanded seeing this as an opportunity to take down a Staravia. Seeing this, the Staravia's companion quickly dove down as well, and used Steel Wing against the baby Pokemon. "Lax no!"

That was it. They were out of Pokemon. Hovering before them were two mighty Staravias, ready to attack their prey. As they stood beside each other frozen, they couldn't help but think this might be the end.

"Dia, do you have any ideas now?"

"No, Pearl, What about you?"

"Same."

"The briefcase! Use the Pokemon inside!" shouted a woman wearing a lab coat as she ran towards the start of the tall grass.

Pearl looked to his side to see a briefcase not far from their location. Immediately, an idea popped into his head as he pulled Dia to his side and discussed his plan.

"Dia, you have to trust me on this." Pearl said as he looked at the two Pokemon in front of them, searching for any sign of movement "Ok, Dia?"

"O-ok, whatever you say Pearl." Dia said reluctantly unaware of his foolhardy plan.

At that moment Pearl pulled Dia with him to the briefcase, hastily jogging away from the Staravias. Diamond and Pearl quickly opened the briefcase to find two Pokeballs and two unusual gadgets.

"What is this?" Pearl said as he took the orange model. The gadget suddenly started beeping loudly. Pearl tinkered it a bit before finding a button to its side and pressing it, silencing the sound. Dia, on the other hand took the blue model, having already seen Pearl with his own gadget, he did the same thing silencing the sound before it even rang. Dia and Pearl took one Pokeball each and let the Pokemon inside them out. A chimp-like pokemon with a tail of fire came out of Pearl's pokeball. On the other hand, a turtle pokemon with a sprout growing out of its head came out of Dia's.

Suddenly the two gadgets opened, giving out information on the two recently acquired Pokemon.

_"Chimchar. Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire."_

_"Turtwig. __Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes."_

"I see, so this is what it does." Dia said as he scrolled through the information on his Turtwig, Pearl doing the same.

"Great, now we just have to use what we know to solve the problem!" Pearl said determined.

"Right!" Dia said readying himself for battle.

Each of them targeted their own enemy Pokemon. One for Pearl to take down, and one for Dia.

"Let's start!"

"Chimchar, duck then use scratch!"

"Turtwig, use withdraw!"

The two pokemon did as their trainers commanded and proved themselves as strong. The Staravias were already having a hard time keeping up with the two Pokemon even with its wide range of attacks. Suddenly, a Staravia drew close to Diamond so much so that Dia could see its expression. To his surprise, the Staravia's eyes were blank, it was as if its mind was taken away from it. Dia just stared back at the Staravia as Pearl commanded his Chimchar.

"Chimchar, use Ember against that Staravia!" Pearl said referring to the Staravia before Diamond. Diamond snapped out of his trance and ducked quickly before getting hit indirectly by the fire. The Staravia staggered from the burn it received from the hot flames of Pearl's Chimchar.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Dia said as he pointed at the Staravia hovering by Pearl's location. Unfortunately right before the knife-sharp leaves came into contact, the Staravia used Gust and redirected the leaves toward the sky. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard stunning the combatants of the battle. After a few seconds, the Pokemon stopped their advance and landed on the ground. The once furious Starlies and Staravias have somehow regained their senses. After looking at each other in confusion, the whole flock flew away from the battle as if nothing happened. Dia and Pearl stood there dumbfounded by the event.

"You kids!" the woman from earlier said running towards them "Are you alright!"

"Yes Ma'am." Pearl said standing straight.

"Thank you for your help, Miss." Dia said as he fixed his hat "We don't know what could've happened to us if you weren't here."

"Oh, it's no problem..." the woman said as she came closer "Are you sure both of you are alright? No broken bones or whatnot?"

"We're fine Miss," Pearl said reassuringly "No need to worry."

"Thank Goodness." The woman placed a hand on her chest as she sighed in relief.

"ROSEANNE." A low voice called. An elderly man appeared, face stern and posture straight. He was wearing his work clothes comprising of a long sleeve shirt under a blue sweater and red tie. His aura was of stern discipline.

"Oh, Professor, you're here." The woman said as sweat ran down the side of her face.

"Roseanne, what is this commotion?" the Professor said as he expectantly looked at Roseanne.

"Professor it was my fault, you see the Pokemon, I forgot-" Roseanne stuttered nervously "I accidentally left the briefcase and a flock of Pokemon appeared and started to attack."

"Hm." The Professor pondered as he faced Dia and Pearl. "Roseanne, who are these children?"

"Professor, they were in need of assistance so I-"

"Hm!"

"P-Professor?"

The man brought his gaze upon the two friends then to the Pokemon which had just aided them.

'Those Pokemon, they seem rather...different than before.'

"Hm!"

His inquisitive eyes returned to the two young trainers. He made his way toward them making no sound whatsoever. Dia and Pearl looked up at the stern man now standing before them, his grey eyes staring intently at the two. His low voice rang through their ears as he spoke.

"Do you love Pokemon?"

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R :) **


End file.
